


Lightning and Scars (or both)

by crystalclods



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crying, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Sad Minho, first post wish me luck, im terrible i know, no relationship between thomas and brenda bc reasons, yup im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclods/pseuds/crystalclods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho didn't like his scars so he hid them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning and Scars (or both)

**Author's Note:**

> here is my first ever thominho fic
> 
> hi. i updated it so there isn't so many spelling errors! hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> (DISCLAIMER: non of the maze runner characters are mine they are James Dashners and this is a work of fiction)

Minho didn't like to look in the mirror when he changed clothes, if he did he only glanced. His scars started at the top of his neck all the way down to his thighs. If its hot outside he still wears long sleeve shirts to cover it up. He doesn’t know why he is embarrassed but he sort of does, he doesn't like how they still have a bit of color in them. It’s hard because they are finally in paradise and he is worrying about what he looks like? That ridiculous why is he even doing this, and that lead Minho to wearing a tank top that day.

**\----**

Everyone noticed, the entire village to be exact. After about two minutes of being in the open with Thomas staring at him in surprise, him not knowing that the event left as noticeable scars, he ran back inside his tent gasping for air. Minho’s vision blurred, he started to see black dots all around him.

He couldn't _breathe_. He clutched his hand to his shirt trying to calm down but it wasn't enough, he can’t be fine looking like _this_.

Thomas new that Minho was struck by lightning. He was _there._ Thomas didn't know they ended up as visible like he was struck less then ten minutes ago. Thomas knew something was up when he sprinted back inside the house.

Thomas looked back at Brenda.She pushed him towards the tent.

“Go, Thomas, tell him it's okay” he nodded and ran inside.

When he got there he did not expect to see Minho on the ground crying and shaking.

“Minho?!” Thomas’s knees fell to the ground with a loud thump as he bent over Minho putting is hands on Minho’s face making him look at Thomas. Minho flinched in Thomas’ arms.

“Hey, hey it’s just me. Breathe okay? You need to breathe.” Thomas sat there holding his face rubbing his thumb across his cheeks.Thomas repeating for Minho to calm down over and over again leaning his face against Minho as he cried.

Eventually Minho caught his breath again and hung on to Thomas until he stopped crying. Thomas brought one hand down and slipped it to his waist and and the other over his back and pulled Minho fully into his arms, hugging him. Minho buried his face in Thomas’ shoulder, they sat there for about 15 minutes until Thomas pulled back and looked at Minho.

“You okay now shuck face?” He asked with a grin, Minho grinned back wiping away the dried tears on his face.

“I guess so.” he answered in a shaky voice. He looked down “Sorry you had to see that”

“Hey no, don’t apologise. Remember how many nightmares I had when I tried to sleep the first night here?” Thomas laughed even though there is nothing to laugh about, it was traumatizing.  Minho looks back on it and remembers the screams coming from the other room, he would run in there and calm him down it wasn’t funny at all.

Thomas helped Minho up from the ground, Thomas loves Minho, everything about him because Thomas has some scars too even if they are not visible.


End file.
